itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Johnson
"As far as I'm concerned? Anything that disrupts what we've worked hard for needs to be dealt with cleanly and swiftly. That's a big reason why I'm here, after all." Timothy Johnson is a character in the ITWverse, and the close confidante to KD Rio. He has known KD for approximately ten years, and is thus his best friend and closest advisor on all things related to money and the company he helped KD found, Rio Industries. History Life Prior to Meeting KD Rio Timothy Johnson's life was a rather mundane sort of life, with no real interesting notes or things happening as he grew up. His parents having been divorced once he turned eight years old, he lived with his father, working hard to show that he would become something in life, despite the feeling from his folks that his life would probably be dull and uninspiring, if only because nothing interestinng ever happened around him. Though he did well in school and other things, he never really stood out, despite finishing high school in the top 10% of his class. Despite his failure to stand out amidst his classmates, Johnson was offered a full scholarship to the University of Miami, which he promptly accepted, seeking to earn at bare minimum, a bachelor's degree in business administration. Completing the degree in three years, he moved back out to the city of Riverside, CA, only to witness his father's untimely death from prescription overdose. Shocked and just barely starting out on his own, Johnson moved in with his uncle, a researcher at the globally recognized biomedical and pharmaceutical conglomerate, Tylon Incorporated. construction. More interviews with Johnson on this matter upcoming Appearance Timothy Johnson is a man in his mid-30s, presumed to be about 36 years of age. Despite that, he's still rather fit, but not overly built. He keeps a refined appearance, not allowing for facial hair and keeping his brown hair well-kept, giving him an air of professionalism. He's also fairly tall... at about six feet tall. Usually, Johnson has on slacks and a relaxed fit button down shirt, preferrably from the Armani line of clothing. It's suggested that he sometimes tends to look more like a butler, although he takes offense to that. To that end, he will occaisionally switch things up, depending on the circumstances. At some times, he has put on average attire. But regardless of his attire, his appearance anywhere always shows professionalism... the perfect trait to describe him. Personality Timothy Johnson is a rather stoic individual, seldom letting emotions get in the way of the big picture. That said, he's not a brick wall in terms of emotion, for he does care about his best friend, KD Rio. He also has a rather pleasant demeanor with Shina as well. But while he does show signs of emotion around the two of them, he usually doesn't around others, and some people have outright accused him of not caring at all about people. That's an argument that Johnson does not appreciate, because he does value his associations and friendships, particularly because of the limited number he has. When working alongside KD on anything related to the day-to-day operations of Rio Industries, he keeps a professional demeanor and will not let emotions cloud his judgment, as it is considerably more sound than KD's. It's also been noted that during negotiations, this gives him a major leg up on other parties involved in discussions, as he has one of the best poker faces when it comes to business dealings. It's suggested that it will someday lead to him meeting his match at the bargaining table, but that has yet to be seen. Friends, Acquaintances, and Enemies Friends *KD Rio (best friend) *Shina Gado *Link Acquaintances *Mikey Lenetia *Marth *SM *Zeke the cat (though more of an annoyance) Enemies It is currently unknown if he has enemies to speak of... Category:Characters Category:Main Characters